vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
BPM
thumb|300px|Imagen del VídeoBPM es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 26 de Junio de 2008 y actualmente supera las 123 mil visitas en Nicovideo. En esta canción Miku describe cómo se siente cuando está con esa persona especial. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin y Len (Coros) '''Música y letra: '''KTG (Aliced Twilightz) *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *DJ Lily Presents SUPER VOCALOID *Devil Disc Letra Kanji= 生まれてからずっと 胸にしまってるリズム 君に聞こえないように 息を潜めて刻む 1分間に128 胸で踊ってるリズム 君に伝えたいくらいに 言葉超える本能 飛び上がるくらい　幸せ 加速してくビート bpm 舞い上がる気持ち　天まで 心紐解くヒント bpm 生まれてからずっと 胸で彷徨ってる絆 君にバレちゃわないように 息を潜めて辿る 1分間でどれくらいなの？ 胸の奥で死ぬ言葉 君に伝えきれずに今 涙で書く　ダイスキ 飛び上がるくらい　幸せ 加速してくビート bpm 舞い上がる気持ち　天まで 心紐解くヒント bpm ミュートがかかるその日まで ダイスキたくさんしよう また生まれ変わって会えたら 「おかえり」言うね bpm 飛び上がるくらい　幸せ 加速してくビート bpm 舞い上がる気持ち　天まで 心紐解くヒント bpm 飛び上がるくらい　幸せ 加速してくビート bpm 舞い上がる気持ち　天まで 心紐解くヒント bpm could you love me till the end ? happy love as groovy sound ! bpm |-| Romaji= Umare tekara zutto mune nishimatteru rizumu kimi ni kiko enaiyouni iki wo hisome te kizamu ichi funkan ni hyaku nijuu hachi mune de odotteru rizumu kimi ni tsutae taikuraini kotoba koeru honnou tobiaga rukurai shiawase kasoku shiteku bitto bpm maiagaru kimochi ten made kokoro himotoku hinto bpm umare tekara zutto mune de samayoutteru kizuna kimi ni bare chawanaiyouni iki wo hisome te tadoru ichi funkan dedore kurainano? mune no oku de shinu kotoba kimi ni tsutae kirezuni ima namida de kaku daisuki tobiaga rukurai shiawase kasoku shiteku bitto bpm maiagaru kimochi ten made kokoro himotoku hinto bpm myutto ga kakaru sono kimi made daisuki takusanshiyou mata umare kawatte ae tara "okaeri" iu ne bpm tobiaga rukurai shiawase kasoku shiteku bitto bpm maiagaru kimochi ten made kokoro himotoku hinto bpm tobiaga rukurai shiawase kasoku shiteku bitto bpm maiagaru kimochi ten made kokoro himotoku hinto bpm could you love me till the end? happy love as groovy sound! Bpm |-| Español= Desde que he nacido guarde el ritmo en mi pecho para que no lo pudieras oir sneaking-breath (mi corazon) mantiene su ritmo 128 por minuto El ritmo que baila en mi pecho Por mucho que deseo contarte Un instinto excede mis palabras Tan feliz que podría levantarme saltando Acelerando el pulso bpm Siento que podría bailar hasta el cielo La pista para liberar las cuerdas de mi corazón bpm Desde que he nacido Lazos vagan dentro de nuestro pecho Para que no lo pudieras encontrar Reteniendo el aliento (mi corazón) (que me ata a ti) Cuanto es por minuto? Palabras que mueren en el fondo de nuestro pecho No podría decírtelas completamente ahora Con lagrimas escribo te quiero Tan feliz que podría levantarme de un salto Acelerando el ritmo BPM Siento que podría bailar hasta el cielo La pista para liberar las cuerdas de mi corazón bpm Hasta el día I catch the minute vamos a DAISUKI un montón Si pudiéramos renacer y conocernos de nuevo OAKER (bienvenido!) Te diría ( a ti, ok?) Tan feliz que podría levantarme de un salto Acelerando el ritmo BPM Siento que podría bailar hasta el cielo La pista para liberar las cuerdas de mi corazón bpm Tan feliz que podría levantarme de un salto Acelerando el ritmo BPM Siento que podría bailar hasta el cielo La pista para liberar las cuerdas de mi corazón bpm (me amaras hasta el final? BPM) Curiosidades *BPM (Beats per Minute): Significa "Latidos por minuto", aquí se hace un juego de palabras, simulándolo con un corazón electrónico. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable